<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Domino Effect. by InflatableLoungerWaterproofAntiAirLeaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813019">The Domino Effect.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InflatableLoungerWaterproofAntiAirLeaki/pseuds/InflatableLoungerWaterproofAntiAirLeaki'>InflatableLoungerWaterproofAntiAirLeaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, i say minor but ig they can be considered major, im considering it, probably, probably too, superhero au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InflatableLoungerWaterproofAntiAirLeaki/pseuds/InflatableLoungerWaterproofAntiAirLeaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sburb was flawed and had errors at every turn, why don't we settle for an easier game? Maybe a game like dominoes?</p><p>But dominoes is equally as flawed, because when you have to juggle a normal life, superpowers and figuring out why you're even still here, the game gets harder. And when you're a domino, balance, timing and sequence need to be perfect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We're doing this dance again.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470704">To Live a Normal Life? How preposterous!</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Pyros_09Hydros/pseuds/09Pyros_09Hydros">09Pyros_09Hydros</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>characters might be a bit ooc but if you read their lines in their voices we should be fine.</p><p>Read 'To Live a Normal Life? How preposterous!' by 09Pyros_09Hydros</p><p>I hope formatting isn't too bad, this my first time trying out a skin and writing a pesterlog soooo yay</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John stared at his ceiling, examining the barely visible cracks it had creeping while trying to remove the tired feeling his body had. He was sprawled across his bed, gravity sinking him into his sheets, vision blurry and eyelids lazily drooped. It was serene for the most part, a gentle shining of sun welcomed itself into his room, a chilly - almost breezy - crispiness to his room's air and a strange nothingness to his mind. He could lay for hours or perhaps he already had; he wasn't really sure when he had woken up. He felt nothing in this moment, just the calmness of the morning and the fogginess of his mind.</p><p>A couple of minutes passed before a sudden realisation occured, a mental grip of what he had been feeling before in his dream last night, leaving as quick as it came; an odd feeling of happiness, confusion, fear and regret flashed through him making him ultimately jump up with keen attentiveness. He tensed, whipping his head around in every direction for any signs of danger. It was a normal day waking up in his normal room so why was he suddenly feeling dread? He hung his head in his hands, relaxing a little in an attempt to stop the dizziness from the sudden movement.<br/>
Today was a normal day, today was… wait, what day was it again? What month was it even? And the year? God he should know this; why was he drawing a blank?</p><p>A small knock on the door got him to immediately jump up again, whipping his head around to look for something to use as a weapon. Jesus Christ there was definitely something wrong with him - why would he ever need a weapon? Standing up, he made his way to the door, opening it slightly to see who it was - Jane. She sniggered at the sight of him, his hair was a mess and the bags under his eyes displayed a great amount of drowsiness.</p><p>"John, you ought to get dressed now. Father's prepared breakfast this morning and we're leaving at 12."</p><p>Leaving? Where are they goi- oh right, the trip to the park for a picnic. God he's forgetting a lot today. Today, today… what's the date again?</p><p>"Jane, what's the date?"</p><p>She looked at him, seemingly confused though that didn't stop her from making a snarky remark, 'it's the start of summer vacation, how have you forgotten?', that answered his question perfectly.<br/>
She was gone after that, presumably heading to the kitchen to help their father prepare the table.</p><p>He was left alone again, a creeping feeling on his back. Of course he took this opportunity to get dressed, putting on his Ghostbusters t-shirt and a normal pair of shorts (it was way too hot for trousers) before heading to the bathroom.</p><p>It was… cold in his bathroom. Well not exactly cold, per say, more like… breezy? Airy? He felt as if the air could pass through him but the weight of the water in his hand told him he was solid. He splashed his face with said water, grabbing his toothbrush soon after and putting a dollop of toothpaste on top.<br/>
His thoughts wandered around his head as he brushed, thinking back to the train crash of emotions he experienced just a couple of moments ago. He could recall parts of his dream: a void or space he stood - floated? - splodges of colour around him and a block of white, a loud noise and then… nothing. He could collect only that.</p><p>John stared at his reflection, blurry still due to lack of glasses but also oddly unlike him. It wasn't him in the mirror, he could confidentiality say, but it was. He felt older but he looked just the same as he did yesterday. At least he thinks he does. His glasses were placed onto his face, now detailing what he had thought before: he, indeed, seemed younger. What was wrong with him?</p><p>He spat out the gunk from his mouth and put the toothbrush aside, leaning into the mirror. Part of him told himself that he always looked like this - the other part disagreeing. Forcing himself out of his trance, he opened the door and started his journey downstairs and into the kitchen, seating himself on his normal chair while a pile of pancakes was placed in front of him. His father watched as John shovelled the pancakes in his mouth, the aura around his son seemed off. He put his hand on John's shoulder, looking at him with fatherly worry.</p><p>"I'm fine dad," he said, "just had a weird dream last night, that's all."</p><p>His eyebrow quirked, prompting John to speak more of this dream.</p><p>"I don't remember much, there was a lot of white and grey and black! Then a loud noise and I woke up…"</p><p>A satisfying answer, he had to say. Nothing to worry about really - it's not like that happened on the regular.</p><p>Breakfast was finished and they made their way to the car, Jane calling shotgun forcing John to sit in the back, independently. The trip was about an hour long, might as well get comfy and pester some friends.</p><p><br/>
--<span class="john"> ghostyTrickster [GT] </span> began pestering <span class="dave">  turntechGodhead [TG] </span> at 12:09 --<br/>
<br/>
<span class="john">[GT]: hey dave!</span><br/>
<span class="dave">[TG]: sup egderp</span><br/>
<span class="john">[GT]: um not much.<br/>
[GT]: we're heading to the park right now actually!<br/>
[GT]: i'm kinda bored already, that's why i'm pestering you :B</span><br/>
<span class="dave">[TG]: yeah no shit were going to start walking in half hour</span><br/>
<span class="john">[GT]: wow i can't wait to see you again. how long has it been?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">[TG]: dude you could have visited me during like the spring holiday</span><br/>
<span class="john">[GT]: dave you could've visited me too! what are you, too cool for me asshole?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">[TG]: john did you just call me an asshole? im so hurt right now im going to start crying<br/>
[TG]: and i dont mean any lele pons crying i mean straight up ugly crying that insult was just too much for me<br/>
[TG]: youre going to arrive at the park and step out of your car. youll see me and look me dead in the eyes, those are all puffy and red, and ask 'dave have you been crying' and I'll reply with a simple 'its cool'<br/>
[TG]: deep down john, that insult hurt so bad its forever engraved into my memory and ill weep whenever I think about it cuz the effects are ever lasting</span><br/>
<span class="john">[GT]: omg dave stop being so over-dramatic!<br/>
[GT]: hmmmm…</span><br/>
<span class="dave">[TG]: what?<br/>
[TG]: youd better not be doing some rose psycho-anylising on me right now</span><br/>
<span class="john">[GT]: no it's just…<br/>
[GT]: i feel like there's something off about my chumhandle</span><br/>
<span class="dave">[TG]: yeah and? are you gonna change it</span><br/>
<span class="john">[GT]: i think i will actually!</span><br/>
<span class="dave">[TG]: ok eggie what to</span><br/>
<span class="john">[GT]: eggie? wow that's a new one.<br/>
[GT]: i'm thinking maybe…</span><br/>
</p><p>John wasn't thinking. The idea just kind of flew into his mind and wouldn't leave him. His new chumhandle would be…</p><p>
 <span class="john">[EB]: there! :B</span><br/>
<span class="dave">[TG]: ectoBiologist? i swear you dont even know what ectobiology is let along are one</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: hey! i do know what ectobiology is and i may not be one but that's my chumhandle now so deal with it!</span><br/>
<span class="dave">[TG]: wow egbert sassy today arent we</span><br/>
</p><p>John leant back on his seat and thought to himself for a second. He was acting differently and pondered, momentarily, if he should tell Dave about his dream. Deciding against it (Dave couldn't help him about anything to do with dreams), he motioned back to his phone.</p><p><br/>
<span class="dave">[TG]: eggie<br/>
[TG]: eggbert<br/>
[TG]: eggbro egbert you there</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: yes! i'm here sorry zoned out<br/>
[EB]: actually i'm going to go talk to rose so see you later :B</span><br/>
</p><p>-- <span class="john"> ectoBiologist [EB] </span> ceased pestering <span class="dave">turntechGodhead [TG] </span> at 12:33--</p><p><br/>
<span class="dave">[TG]: hmmmm<br/>
[TG]: oh god now im turning into rose</span><br/>
</p><p>If anyone could explain his dream to him it was Rose! She's a lovely dream-analyzer/psychologist-in-training/ whatever else she likes to label herself as - she could surely help.</p><p>-- <span class="john"> ectoBioligist [EB] </span> began pestering <span class="rose"> tentacleTherapist [TT] </span> at 12:34 --</p><p><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: hey rose!<br/>
[EB]: oh i should mention I changed my chumhandle!</span><br/>
<span class="rose">[TT]: Yes, I've noticed. Are you interested in ectobioligy now, John?</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: hahah no, it just kinda popped into my head</span><br/>
<span class="rose">[TT]: I see, is there a reason for your contacting? We'll be seeing each other shortly, surely you could have waited till then.</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: oh right! yeah i was wondering if you could do one of your dream analysing sessions real quick. i had an odd dream last night</span><br/>
<span class="rose">[TT]: Roxy told me she had a rather odd dream last night too. Alright, go on.</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: well, i don't remember much just a bunch of colour<br/>
[EB]: it was like a black void, I was stop on a grey platform, there was a bunch of bright white and then some other colours<br/>
[EB]: there was a loud noise and then I woke up.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">[TT]: That indeed is quite strange.<br/>
[TT]: Follows along Roxy's dream as well...</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: what's your thesis ms dream expert?</span><br/>
<span class="rose">[TT]: I have to be blunt here John, I have no idea what that could possibly mean. Black in dreams means unconsciousness, white being the opposite but I don't see how it could apply here…<br/>
[TT]: Perhaps, you need to remember something. The grey platform could represent some sort of crossing into the conscious mind, a memory hidden deep in the unconscious maybe?<br/>
[TT]: Of course that is just a theory, I'm not quite sure John.</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: i think i might be forgetting something important</span><br/>
<span class="rose">[TT]: Care to elaborate?</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: i just… i don't know rose i just feel like something's missing?</span><br/>
</p><p>He took a moment to roll down the window, placing his arm and head on the frame, feeling the breeze flow through him. There was silence on the chat for a couple moments, both contributers seemingly taking a breather.</p><p><br/>
<span class="rose">[TT]: I assure you John, you'll remember very soon.</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: how do you know?</span><br/>
<span class="rose">[TT]: I just have a really strong hunch.</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: hmmmm ok! I trust you rose :B</span><br/>
</p><p>And with that John stopped pestering Rose, arriving at the park just minutes later.</p><p>They had parked on a hill, the park being just a short trek down. John stepped out of the car, looking around at the view of the park trying to spot his friends, spotting them sat under a tree with a picnic blanket and a couple of baskets. Seeing them sat there, happy and laughing, sparked some joy in him - excitement even! A rush of adrenaline pumped through his veins and he found himself running down the path swiftly and gracefully, the air flowed through his hair as he rushed towards his friends. He skidded to a stop just in front of them, smiling goofily with eyes sparkling. Jade leaped up, practically pouncing on John to give him a hug, he nodded at Rose (her returning the gesture) and stuck to giving Dave a bro-fist. He waved at the rest and sat with his friends, Jane and his father coming shortly after, his father greeting the 'adults' and Jane seating herself with her friends.</p><p>They chatted for a bit, talking about some things they'd been up to, plans for that summer, eating some sandwiches all the while. Dave started some gigs and Rose was starting a new book, Jade had even started gaining interest in raising frogs.</p><p>"So John, what have you been up to!" Jade asked, causing John to stop mid-chew.</p><p>What had he been up to lately? Oh c'mon John, times ticking, give them an answer! You've been… you've been…<br/>
He finished chewing and swallowed, looking up at his friends, them staring back expectedly.</p><p>"I've been…"</p><p>John thought hard. Jesus Christ John, this isn't hard!</p><p>"Oh you know, the usual, watching Con air and stuff."</p><p>Rose turned to him, not looking quite at him but definitely addressing him, eyes half-lidded.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>Great work John, Rose will now proceed to have a therapy session with you in front of your friends. You're bad at bluffing, just tell them the truth.</p><p>"Ok, I'll be honest, I don't know, I think I've forgotten."</p><p>He fell back softly, looking up at the passing clouds in the sky. It was cool despite the blazing sun, but then he noticed something. The colour of the sky seemed strangely blue - almost the perfect shade. He was filled, yet again, with a sense of dread, falling heavy on his chest. Blue - way too blue! Overwhelmingly and perfectly blue. Not good, at least John thought.</p><p>He wasn't the only one thinking this though.</p><p>When Roxy woke up that morning, she felt sick. It was like she was missing an organ, an important piece that prevented her from working properly. The sky, the dream and the apparent parallel with John's dream, the emptiness and void of memory - it was all strange.</p><p>So when the group decided to play in the forest (all the while the adults talked), she decided to drag John to the side, him following along gladly. They walked together for a bit before Roxy broke the silence.</p><p>"Today's been weird, huh?"</p><p>"Mhm you had the same dream, right? Lots of black, glowing white and…"</p><p>"A loud noise? Yep. Exact same. The whole, I don't know, atmosphere today is off."</p><p>John nodded silently, grabbed a low hanging branch and swung himself forward, continuing the walk.</p><p>"I feel kind of empty? Like I don't know, something's missing. God, I need a drink…"</p><p>They stopped walking when they got to a clearing, the bright blue sky in clear view now, the sun bright and beaming down on them giving the air a scent of warm wood.</p><p>It felt weirder to John as the air got thicker: he glanced at Roxy to see if she felt it too, the look in her eyes confirmed just that. They tensed up and looked around, they'd drifted from their friends long ago and couldn't spot them anymore, it couldn't be them. So they paused, tensed and looked around at the trees, some had generic carvings in them, others had symbols - a house evident in one, segmented into 4 parts.</p><p>And then something changed.</p><p>A drop in temperature and a strong feeling of dread yet again. John felt the wind pick up pace as his breathing quickened - Roxy's eyebrows furrowed, focusing hard before her head whipped up to look at the sky, expectedly.</p><p>And in that exact spot she looked at, something appeared, swirly, and dangerous, and jet black.</p><p>A void - a rift! A paper-thin, gaping rift in the middle of the sky! They remembered! A fragment of themselves gifted to them when the rift split open, now throwing up imps from their game (the name left unremembered at that moment).</p><p>Roxy was quick to act, equipping her - now remembered - god-tier uniform, John hesitating before following suit. There was no time to think, Roxy grabbed a rifle, seemingly out of thin air, and John did the same but with his hammer. Roxy looked about ready to disappear before John grabbed her wrist.</p><p>"No-one else remembers Rox, we could be in danger if anyone finds out it's us," he said, barely whispering.</p><p>"Oh shit, you right! Hold on."</p><p>She closed her eyes, focusing on appearifying something. What appearified was less than what John expected - two face-masks and shades. She tossed one of each to him, grabbing her own and a hairtie on her wrist, putting her hair in a ponytail. The face-masks were cute, black with a kitty mouth in white, Roxy must have remembered them from one of Dirk's anime's or something similar. They looked at eachother and nodded, disappearing close to the imps.</p><p>Imps were easy to kill, mischievous as they were. They were still easy to kill, but numbers add up. There was about fifty more imps to demolish and collect the grist of (that of which was still there, no time to question it). The grist wasn't the most surprising thing to appear though, no - it was more humans. It wasn't anyone Roxy or John knew, at least they thought, and it couldn't be the trolls (only two of them got god-tier and neither of these newcomers were light nor time). Instead, a heart and blood player turned up, annoyingly unmasked. No matter who it was, they're identities had to be kept secret from the public.</p><p>Roxy gave John a look, him returning it letting her disappear to the side with the newcomers. She appearified some more masks and tossed them, murmuring 'put these on and hurry' before joining John in the battle again.</p><p>The heart player, Roxy noted, used claws much like her dear beloved Fefetasprite. She had a sneaking suspicion that she could be Fefeta, though the lack of 'sprite' make the idea dissapear from her mind completely. The other person, she recognised using sickles. She knew only one person stupid enough to use sickles (seriously, sickles? Aren't those harder to use?) and that was Karkat. But Karkles was a troll and not god-tier, so who could it be? Unless Karkat was human now…</p><p>A nibble on her leg got her head back in the battle, an imp decided he was hungry and started chewing her boot. She aimed her rifle and shot, collecting the grist almost instantly. Focus, Rox, there's still the void to deal with!</p><p>As the only void player, she took it upon herself to deal with the gaping hole in the sky. Maybe if she was a witch or mage this would be easier to handle - as rogue, she could could only take from an endless void, not control it (aka close it!) but she could still try her best. She couldn't take enough from the void to make it obsolete (again it's an endless void) and she couldn't sew the seams of this sideless nothingness (maybe a maid could do that?).</p><p>"omg excuse me, void-rift-thing? It's awfully rude for you to be attacking us right now!"</p><p>The void shot an imp right at her. She dodged.</p><p>"All I'm saying is, could you maybe go away? Not rudely! Just maybe… come back at a better time?"</p><p>The void swirled a bit, shot out five more imps and vanished. Ok, we'll take it but how the hell did that work? She looked down to see Ms.Heart pouncing on the imps like a cat, John was having a little trouble with the hammer (the imps dodging quite easily), and the blood player (suspected Karkles) doing just fine. Roxy also spotted the abundance of cameras, a little bit away from the literal battlefield but close enough to make her a little uncomfortable.</p><p>"Guys, I think it's time to wrap this up!"</p><p>She shot the last imp and turned to go to John, seeing him with Sir Blood, who was apparently very pissed. Ms.Heart was pulling him away while John out his hands up in defense. Time to difuse this situation.</p><p>"Yo, guys seriously there's people filming, just tell us who you are and let's scedadle."</p><p>The blood player looked at Roxy and she could immediately tell from the glare that it was Karkat but human.</p><p>The other girl perked up before saying, "Roxy! It's me, Nepeta!"</p><p>And then Roxy realised, "oh my fucking god you were part of Fefeta! I thought I'd never see you again" They shared a brief hug before Karkat interrupted.</p><p>"Ok sappy shit over. I'm opening a fucking memo tonight and we'll discuss this bullshit there. Egbert better explain himself."</p><p>Nepeta disappeared with Karkat and left Roxy with John. They stared at each other before Roxy realised: she was way too sober to deal with this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sherlock Holmes up in this bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We look for clues! That's basically it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to feature some art in this chapter but idk how lmao. this chapter was going to be twice as long but I decided to cut it in fear of not having enough content for the next one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="karkat">carcinoGeneticist [CG]</span> opened private bulletin board THE FUCK </p><p><span class="karkat">carcinoGeneticist [CG] </span>RIGHT NOW opened memo on board THE FUCK</p><p><span class="karkat">[CG]: OK JOHN FUCKING CARE TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF.<br/>
[CG]: FIRST YOU FUCK UP OUR SESSION AND NOW YOUR OWN, IS THERE ANYTHING YOU *DON'T* FUCK UP?</span><br/>
</p><p><span class="john">ectoBiologist [EB]</span> responded to the memo.</p><p><span class="john">[EB]: woah karkat calm down i didn't do anything!</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: NO FUCKING WAY. YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW. </span><br/>
</p><p><span class="roxy">tipsyGnostalgist [TG]</span> responded to the memo.</p><p><span class="roxy">[TG]: karkat chill how can u be surw its johnnys fault ???<br/>
[TG]: sure** lmao soz</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: HOW IS IT *NOT* HIS FAULT??? HE FUCKING HESITATED BEFORE OPENING THE GOGDAMNED DOOR!!</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: but how can u be sure thats the reason were here??<br/>
[TG]: mayeb this was SUPPOSED to happen??</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: DAVE SAID TIMING WAS EVERYTHING AND I'M PRETTY SURE THIS SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING.<br/>
[CG]: OH FUCK DAVE.<br/>
[CG]: HE DOESN'T REMEMBER.<br/>
[CG]: I DON'T EVEN THINK HE KNOWS WHO I *AM* HERE.</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: he doesn't karkat, i'm sorry</span><br/>
</p><p><span class="leijon">arsenicCatnip [AC]</span> responded to the memo.</p><p><span class="leijon">[AC]: :33 &lt; *ac perks up in wonder! she asks karkitty who this mystery dave is*</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: OH MY FUCKING GOG NEPETA CAN WE NOT DO THE ROLEPLAY THING THIS IS SERIOUS</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">[AC]: :33 &lt; *ac looks down sadly and draws a sad face in the sand*</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: WHY THE FUCK IS THERE SAND AND WHAT DID I JUST SAY?</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">[AC]: :33 &lt; mew still havent told me who dave is!</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: UNIMPORTANT NOW!</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: hey weren't you a sprite with him nepeta?</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">[AC]: :33 &lt; nooo that was davesprite! i barely talked to dave</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: aren't they practically the same?</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: FOCUS. JOHN STILL NEEDS TO EXPLAIN HIS ROYAL FUCK UP.<br/>
[CG]: AGAIN, MIGHT I ADD.</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: geez karkat i thought you forgave us<br/>
[EB]: and you're wrong, i didn't do anything!</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: guyss u need to clam down and think ratonaly<br/>
[TG]: ratinaly?</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">[AC]: :33&lt; rationally?</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: YES thanksss nep</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: roxy are you drunk?</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: mhmhmhm no justa lil bit tpipsy</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: OH MY FUCKING GOG</span></p><p> </p><p>Karkat leant back on his seat, palms pressing on top of his eyelids, the low whirring of his Earth 'computer' droned on, acting as background noise to his never-ending daymare. He could not fucking believe it, since that morning, he had a dreadful feeling of worry and ever since he'd remembered Sgrub, he'd felt nothing but uncomfort. His body, his hive and the inhabitants - everything was wrong! He was no longer a grey mutant troll, he was no longer afraid to leave his hive in fear of getting culled. Instead, he was a human and feared leaving his own gogdamned respiteblock because of some unwelcome guests!</p><p>There weren't any adults on Alternia - they were far too dangerous to stay and were eventually sent away if they hadn't been culled as grubs - but Earth was different. Adults ran the damn place, walked around and controlled every aspect of your life. They'd just started 'summer vacation', a break from human 'school', also controlled by adults! Not only that, but all grubs (kids) had to live with adults, a hard truth Karkat found out when he and Nepeta got home after the attack. Apparently, he lived with his, and Nepeta's, ancestor (new parents) and dancestor (new siblings). They weren't happy that they snuck out in broad fucking daylight without telling them where they were going. Amp that annoyance with the panic of the park attack, and you have some very pissed off 'parents'. </p><p>His past human memories felt like code, a strange fake familiarity to everything surrounding him, his newly surfaced memories over-writing that. It was like he'd been a beta-drone, a new updated program had just entered his code and the old was being gradually deleted. Any attempt of recollection from his past human life had ended in failure; he didn't physically experience it. He could only remember that morning. Even then he'd been cautious of his 'parents' when getting his morning coffee - something he was craving right now but failed to get. He was confined to his room, the fear of facing his ancestors was hard to cover up and he'd rather avoid that embarrassment. </p><p>His computer continued to flash new messages, the bright colours blaring in his darkened room; having the sun shining into his room was way too unnatural and he prayed for night to hurry along. It was currently about 4:30pm giving Karkat about an hour to mentally prepare himself for dinner… sat with his family. This cult ritual get-together was daily and unavoidable, meaning he was forced to sit at a table with adults for however long it took to eat the (probably poisoned) food they served.   </p><p>He was even more fucked when he realised the others had started messaging his name in the chat, the time stating they'd gone five minutes without his ranting.</p><p><span class="roxy">[TG]: damn is karkles alright? hes been gone a while</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">[AC]: :33 &lt; ill go check on him!</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: YOU BETTER FUCKING NOT</span></p><p>A knocking on his door stopped him from typing more. He leaped, lightly stomping his way to the door, opening it and pulling Nepeta in, slamming the door immediately after ( a practiced choreography from the many times he hid in his hive, minus the added person).</p><p>"Do you know how fucking dangerous that was? We have two gogdamned adults surveying this fucking hive and we can't afford to be walking around like they aren't any danger to us," he hissed.</p><p>"Karkitty you're being way too dramatic! They're purrfectly fine so fur."</p><p>"Yes, 'so fur' Nepeta, what happens when they snap? They're fucking adults and could cull us any fucking moment, human or not."</p><p>He slumped back into his chair, exhaling loudly from his nose before motioning for Nepeta to sit down on the red beanbag that rested on the other side of the room.<br/>
She happily complied, getting her palmhusk from her pocket - or, well, 'phone'. Swiveling on his chair, Karkat turned back to his computer. </p><p><span class="leijon">[AC]: :33 &lt; *ac stalks back to the group, the fire giving them a nice warm glow*<br/>
[AC]: :33 &lt; *she pounces out furom the bushes startling them with her fresh new catch!*<br/>
[AC]: :33 &lt; *ac licks the blood off her paws before announcing that karkitty is here now!*</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: KARKAT CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE STILL ROLEPLAYING<br/>
[CG]: KARKAT ALSO CAN'T BELIEVE HE HAS TO DEAL WITH THIS ROLEPLAYING SHIT AGAIN AFTER HE ASKED YOU TO STOP</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: oh comme on karkat it isnt THAT bad<br/>
[TG]: *roxy pors karkles a nice dronk*</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: THAT'D BETTER BE COFFEE.<br/>
[CG]: ANYWAY LET'S GET BACK ON SUBJECT<br/>
[CG]: DID YOU TWO GET HOME OR WHATEVER ALRIGHT?</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: aw karkat were you worried about us? :B</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: SHUT THE FUCK UP</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: yes! we found dad pretty easy and we went home early<br/>
[EB]: it's weird saying dad again after he…</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: yeah… its weerd havvin a family around now<br/>
[TG]: mmmmore imprtently did u and neppy get homr ok??</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">[AC]: :33 &lt; we got home purrfectly fine!<br/>
[AC]: :33 &lt; except when our ancestpurrs found us</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: :0 oh no! did theg hurt u???</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: SURPRISINGLY, NO. THEY JUST YELLED AT US AND EVEN THEN IT WASN'T REALLY YELLING.</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: wait US? i thought trolls didn't have siblings<br/>
[EB]: are you just in the same house as nepeta or?</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: TAKE A MOMENT TO REALISE JOHN, WE AREN'T TROLLS ANYMORE.</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">[AC]: :33 &lt; *ac jumps up excitedly*<br/>
[AC]: :33 &lt; *she says that they live with their dancestpaws and ancestpurrs*</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: mhm so ur siblings???</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: OH FUCK ME WHEN YOU PUT IT LIKE THAT<br/>
[CG]: CURSE OUR ANCESTORS THIS IS LIKE HELL AMPLIFIED FUCK THIS ADDED GAME SHIT THIS IS WAY WORSE<br/>
[CG]: WHY DID SIGNLESS PAIR UP WITH A CAVE GIRL ANYWAY?? WHERE'S THE FUCKING APPEAL I DON'T GET IT</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: damn karkat<br/>
[EB]: i might not know nepeta well but that's harsh<br/>
[EB]: i'm sure she's not THAT bad</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: myEH! dont be rud to my neo!<br/>
[TG]: i meant nep** lmaooo

</span></p><p>Karkat wanted to bash his head in. Nothing new really, having to deal with all his so called friends was always a headache and the revelation that he was related to Nepeta of all people made him want to scream. Who's next? Gamzee?? Sollux?? Fucking Kanaya??? It wouldn't surprise him at this point - the world loves to fuck with him! </p><p><span class="leijon">[AC]: :33 &lt; *ac changes the subject! what are we going to do meow? she asks*</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: oh gog what ARE we going to do??<br/>
[TG]: we're the only ones who rember i dont think well be ble to get the others to remember anytim soon<br/>
[TG]: im sobering up too quickly i need another drink</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: roxy, how are you even getting alcohol?</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: mmmy sillydex</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: aw shucks this is going to be hell again</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: YEAH AND WHOSE FAULT?<br/>
[CG]: I SUGGEST WE START FINDING INFORMATION</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: info?</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: YES, INFO. ANYTHING THAT MIGHT HELP US UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: wow that's actually a good idea karkat!</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">[AC]: :33 &lt; i think its a purrfect plan! but what exactly are we looking fur?</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: DID YOU READ MY FUCKING MESSAGE? ANYTHING THAT MIGHT LINK TO THE GAME</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: damn if only janey remembered :(<br/>
[TG]: shes a really good detective she would probably help a lot :(((</span></p><p>"Nepeta, you should probably start snooping around your room. If you find ANYTHING that might be useful hold onto it until we discuss this, do NOT fuck up please."</p><p>He twirled on his chair to face her, pushing himself up and opening the door, ushering her out.</p><p>"Bye karkitty, I'll try my furry beast!" she said before prodding away.</p><p>She was totally going to fuck up. Have some faith in her Karkat, she's trying her best.</p><p>Closing the door, he surveyed the room, trying to find a good place to start. The room was fairly big and had a 'bathroom' attached to it. From what he could remember, they were fairly rich - his ancestor/signless/father was a preacher and his mother/disciple/Nepeta's ancestor was an English teacher who did art on the side (pottery and painting to be more specific, they sold quite well and pricey). His walls were a nice shade of red, acting as a nice reminder of his past mutation. He had a black wardrobe, drawers, and a desk, with sprinkles of red here and there. Where a recuperacoon would've been, laid a bed, messy and unmade: his beanbag was carelessly thrown in the corner across from his bed, the door just across from that.</p><p>Well, he'd better make a start. </p><p>The bathroom was the smallest and only had one cabinet - might as well start there. </p><p>It was lush and white, the red of the plush towels stuck out like a sore thumb on the glistening walls. Karkat made his way to the sink looking at the mirror instantly jumping back when he saw his reflection. The human transformation was hard to get used to and he was going to have to cover the mirror somehow - he despised his new surprise make-over. He shook his head quickly and opened the cabinet, rummaging through the contents: a few bottles of shampoo, deodorant, toothpaste, that stuff. What caught his eye was a small package reading 'sleeping pills'. Probably poison, might be best to get rid of it. He shut the cabinet, hands still clamping the pills, hesitating before dropping them in the bin (they probably weren't useful nor important). </p><p>Trotting back into his room, he headed for the smallest set of drawers, pulling out the bottom one. That just contained his pajamas, the next one was of no use and the top one was even less. His human self was a good for nothing bulgefucker who couldn't leave even a small clue for Karkat, now wasn't he? Fuck human him. </p><p>Walking over to his wardrobe, he yanked the doors open revealing a range of colourful grey, black and red clothing. Such a variety, Kanaya would be so proud. There were mostly jumpers, a few black t-shirts, a coat or two, all hung in an unorganized manner. Some had his sign on it; others didn't. A leveling at the bottom contained some jeans and trousers - black/dark blue mostly - and sat on top of the leveling was a case. A musical case, he presumed. He opened it up to find a violin, taking it out and examining the fine patterns that donned the lower bout (he vaguely remembered Rose having one of these, performing alongside Dave sometimes). In a swift automatic action, Karkat brought the violin to his chin, resting it on the chin rest.   </p><p>It was intimate, nostalgic even, when he straightened his back and grabbed the bow, stroking out a few chords in a tune unbeknownst to him. He was chucked out of his body, witnessing himself holding the violin, with half lidded eyes laced with dead concentration. He was the audience, performance, and conductor all at once, not even knowing how to play violin - and yet knowing. Or at least doing. So he watched his own performance, listening to himself play a graceful melody for a couple of minutes.    </p><p>The sound of clapping snapped him back into his body, throwing him off and stopping the violin with a screech. He whipped his head to the door, looking almost ready to pelt it.</p><p>"Wow you're extra jumpy today, Karkat."</p><p>Tall, looming and (surprisingly) well built. Signless - an adult, fuck. Shrinking, Karkat put the violin down slowly back in it's case, fearing the worst if he made any sudden movements. Signless watched him closely, eyeing him thoughtfully before his face dropped.</p><p>"You didn't get enough sleep last night did you? I thought you said your sleeping pattern was getting better, did you run out of sleeping pills?"</p><p>Oh fuck so they were important. </p><p>Karkat just stood there, shoulders hunched and staring at the floor, arms crossed, and silent. Signless repeated his name, stepping forward making Karkat instinctively step back. Well done Karkat because THAT isn't suspicious. </p><p>"Karkat, are you okay? Did… did you get hurt at the park? I still can't believe whatever happened in the park actually happened but if you got hurt, you should tell me."</p><p>Oh wow because that's not fucking pale at all! Is that how father's are meant to act? He only ever had a crab as a parental figure, a clear difference between the two. One thing Karkat was sure of was how uncomfortable he felt with all this pale energy!</p><p>"I'm fucking fine! Nothing happened, I'm fine - just tired," he snarled before trailing off, Signless looking at him suspiciously before breathing out a sigh, telling him to come down for dinner. </p><p>Hesitating, Karkat followed, keeping a good distance between them as he was directed to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>John had spent the past few minutes pacing his room, a panicky flow to his movement, quiet as to keep from suspicion. He'd had moments like these before. After the initial shock of his father's death, he flew right into battle with Jack. He never really had time to process his death until he was on the ship with Jade where he finally could. It was a slow build up then and it was a slow build up now. </p><p>When the battle ended, Roxy used her void powers to teleport them back into the covering of trees, concealing them shortly to remove the masks and swap their god-tier uniforms. Naturally, they made their way back, figuring out that the battle was on the other side of the park, away from their parents and siblings. There was a good chance that they heard, saw and or somehow knew about the attack (word always gets around quickly).</p><p>John knew they were going to be worried, he knew that they probably freaked out when they disappeared, so why was he surprised when his father leapt at him, embracing his small frame in shaky stew? </p><p>It stunned him. It stunned him emotionally and physically as it took all his strength to move his arms upwards to return the hug. They went home early and now John was, as previously said, pacing his room, the wind around him picking up gradually. A couple of books fluttered open, pages going haywire. He needed to calm down and breathe, pausing in the middle of his room and letting a few shaky breaths out. Get a drink, some fresh air, take a walk - anything that'll calm your nerves. He was alive, you were alive, everything is fine. Remember what Karkat said, you need to figure out some details, info, anything that'll help you beat the game once and for all. </p><p>He knew a few things, Jane was related to his father? He was adopted, he knew, but Jane was now living with them? Was she adopted by his dad? She still had the Crocker name - not the Egbert name. He was going to have to figure that out. And what about Jade? What about Dave and Rose? What's in those connections? He's siblings with Jade but that might be different in this new world. </p><p>A growl of annoyance snapped him out of his trance, the noise being identifiably Jane. Let's go see what she's up too, maybe that'll help our investigation.</p><p>He took one last breath before leaving, knocking on Jane's door lightly.</p><p>"Jane, are you alright in there? I heard you… scream? Can I come in?"</p><p>There was a bit of shuffling before Jane opened the door, letting him come in and sit at the end of her bed. There was a brief moment of silence before Jane burst.</p><p>"Can you believe this? They're saying what happened at the park was fake! Some are saying that we got paid to be there and act scared and stuff! Others are saying that it was all fabricated!"</p><p>John was taken aback, unsure of how to react. </p><p>"Look, come look 'it's probably a new movie in the works' how stupid can you sound!"</p><p>They, indeed, sounded stupid. John drifted to Jane's computer, leaning on her chair and peering over her shoulder.</p><p>Reports have come in from Washington stating an attack in a nearby park.<br/>
Witnesses have stated that four armed, unknown individuals showed up after something that can only be described as a portal opened. Within the portal, small, jet-black monsters started attacking locals - no injuries have been reported. If you have any information on the following descriptions, contact the authorities:</p><p>It began describing their god-tier gear.  Their outfits, weapons, and a range of their age (13-15 was the estimate). People were theorising already, some shrugging it off, others saying it's fake, a government plan or social experiment. A few concerned parents had joined, expressing their concerns. The word was spreading fast, a lot of people covering it and writing, a few YouTube channels had posted videos already gaining a shit ton of views. Oh damn, they're going to have to deal with the world's eyes on them now, aren't they? </p><p>That was the first time John realised, there were people who were going to watch them, document them, there were people. He was going to have to mention this in the memo, be careful when revealing yourself, public reaction, and crowds. </p><p>"Well, what do you think of them so far?" Jane asked, staring at the screen still.</p><p>"They're amazing! They saved everyone at the park so there's no reason to hate them."</p><p>She nodded her head silently.</p><p>"They're cool," she whirled around, forcing John to sit back on her bed, "I wonder what's up with them, they have powers, John! That's so cool, I wonder how they got them…"</p><p>Mutation, genetic experiment, government experiment - all theories Jane made up on the spot. John just relayed what she told him back to her, repeating but not really inputting.</p><p>"Are you going to keep up with any updates? If they come back or get found?" John asked.</p><p>"Pfft well yeah! I'm going to keep up on the news - these are our very first superheroes John!" </p><p>They talked a bit more, the conversation drifting from topic to topic, before John noticed a picture frame, to his right on a desk of drawers, standing out against the baby blue walls.</p><p>The picture displayed a group of six: him, Jane, Jake, Jade, his father, Jade's grandpa, and another mysterious fellow - a look-a-like of his father. God, he couldn't even tell the difference between the two, they looked exactly the same (twins perhaps?). They appeared to be in a forest, the scene being framed in a lovely silver, the glass pane decorated with 'love dad' in black writing. Jane noticed his staring, confused before a gear turned in her brain.</p><p>"Oh right! Dad gave me that before he went on his 'business trip'. Pretty sure you weren't there but…"</p><p>"Well, when's he coming back?"</p><p>"Some time this month, he said two weeks originally but you know how Crocker corp gets."</p><p>So Jane's father works under the Betty Crocker business? Disgusting, shameful, curse you Betty Crocker, curse you. John mentally noted that the appearance of Grandma Jade in the photo was lacking, was she not here in this universe? Or timeline? Damn, if only Dave were here. Same for Nanna and Jane's Popop - guess they didn't get resurrected along with the rest, was there a reason? </p><p>"Huh, well, I'm gonna bounce, bye."</p><p>"See you at dinner then," Jane replied, turning back to her computer.</p><p>He swiveled on one foot, turning towards the door, closing it after he left. So his dad had a brother(?) that was Jane's father - but where did Jade and Jake fit into the equation? How did they relate in this weird world? They couldn't be siblings so perhaps cousins? But that couldn't work… ARGH and he thought the ectobiology stuff was confusing… </p><p> </p><p>Roxy, on the other hand, was just getting (sober) used to the fact that there were two other people in her house instead of just her and the Carapicions. She had two other people who cared for her and were (on some level) worried when she disappeared at the park. The Carapicions, as sweet as they were, didn't worry much when Roxy stayed in the lab for days on end - only waiting, and sometimes breaking in, for some more pumpkins. </p><p>She was comfortable with Rose already, having known her previously, but she wasn't exactly familiar with the other new face - Roxie, her new mother (going by Roe by everyone else due to the confusing similarity in their names). It was a shame Roxy's mum, post-scratch Rose, wasn't here, she was dead for good, and apparently non-existent in this world. </p><p>Currently, she was laying on her bed, cuddling a (normal) Jasper, thinking about the past day. What happened with the void probably won't work again, she'll have to figure out an alternative. Maybe she could create something? Maybe she could find an alchemizer or a lab or… OH! Roxie-mum should have a lab! Somewhere in the woods, maybe she could visit it? </p><p>She jumped up, knocking Jasper over in the process gaining a light hiss. She stroked him apologetically, before standing up, giddy and excited. Slipping on some trainers, she swung her door open, running to the stairs, hopping onto the rails and sliding down to the bottom. Roxy! it's time to youth roll out of here! Oh, but what's this? A challenger has appeared! Roxy, strife.</p><p>Roxy put her hands up, ready for an epic battle, Roxie-mum just sipping her martini, causing Roxy to smack her own head (of course they wouldn't actually battle, stupid). Roxie-mum looked at her questionably, cold eyes dark and piercing. Roxy held her hand up, pointing to the door, Roxie-mum retaliating by getting on with her chores around the house. </p><p>Well, she definitely cared, epic strife over, let's get to the lab. </p><p>The way to the lab was a little different (with the absence of dead Jasper, the lab was no longer underneath his casket and was instead further in the woods) and took a little bit to actually find where it was. With the surrounding trees all well dressed, it was rather weird finding a patch of orange leafs in the middle of summer green, an obvious spot for the lab to be. </p><p>Let's explore this bitch.</p><p> </p><p><span class="karkat">[CG]: OK DID ANYONE FIND ANYTHING OF IMPORTANCE?</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: yeah, some things.</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: mhm i have some stuff thatll help us</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: OK WHO WANTS TO GO FIRST, ORDERLY MANNER GUYS.</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">[AC]: :33 &lt; i want to go furst! ive found a really important discofurry!</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>that's it for this chapter folks! hope you enjoyed this shit show and as always, I hope you have a grand day/night and stay tuned for the next chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. this house is a FuCKING DAYMARE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IIIIIIIIIIIIII had to colour code this TWICE because as i published it my internet CUT!!! life is great, im fine, didnt annoy me AT ALL.</p><p>In this chapter, we follow Nepeta's quest to find the secrets stowed away in her room, we discover Roxy's secret weapon, and Karkat blows multiple fuses.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bye karkitty, I'll try my furry beast!" Nepeta said before prodding away.</p><p>We will not fur-ick this up! She skipped down the hallway, looking down from the staircase railing seeing Kankri walk down. It was going to be dinner soon, maybe he's off to help catch their prey! Oh! Maybe she could help! </p><p>She began to follow him when Karkat's words started echoing in her head. Ok focus, Nepeta, let's scope out your room, maybe find a clue or two to make Karkitty proud. </p><p>With those words, she set off on her quest to find the secrets of beyond: the mysteries begging to be discovered, the mysteries awaiting… to be answered. She hopped, putting a little more energy in every step she took, a smile plastered on her face as she grabbed her bedroom door and swung it open.</p><p>Unlike Karkat's, it was brighter, olive green in colour and bigger in size; to her left, was a large set of drawers with a double bed facing across it. It was a pleasant environment, the air tainted with orange and mango and… she thought she could smell a hint of melon. And like Karkat's, she had her own bathroom, a wardrobe (though bigger than his), a desk and a chair. </p><p>A laptop and bookcase accompanied the desk, a variety of manga and anime were displayed on the shelfs along with a couple fantasy books, a few she recognised from the spine design (The Faraway tree, Where the Wild Things go… Warrior Cats, just to name a few). Of course, Nepeta hadn't read these foreign versions, though she thought them similar to the troll versions she would read online/from her very rare presents - especially Warrior purrbeasts. She'll just have to binge-read this version from now on, not like she expects it to be much different. Maybe the cultural difference will give the book a new view, or personality, if you will? Maybe she could even ship more ships! Though she already shipped them all, she could probably come to respect the least popular ships more. </p><p>For now, let's focus on the task at hand - clues! Clues… clues… clues… that reminded her of that one show, Teal's Clues! That barkbeast lusus had gone through a couple of teal grubs, around about 20 grubs in the small period of time she actually watched the show. He'd gone through way more grubs than you could imagine. That show will forever bring Nepeta nightmares: the end of each episode was… unpleasant, to say the least. </p><p>She had to act like a detective and keep an eye out for teal paw prints! (Maybe even find a salt and pepper shaker to help her on her journey). That's what she learnt from the show. She pounced over her bed, doing a little barrel roll before she landed on the floor, a couple of feet away from her desk. There wasn't much to check on pesterchum apart from the few parting messages she'd received from her friends. Her desk had a couple of pencils scattered, a sketchbook just beside her computer - a drawing tablet on the other side. She opened her Sketchbook, noting that it looked very similar to her one on Alternia (though drawings of people had horns removed, scenes became more human ect.). Unless her doodles gave her any clues, these were completely useless.</p><p>She peered into her wardrobe, going through the colourful fabrics, all organised by type. There were a couple of stray, fabric belts - a black one tied around a white outfit. The style of the suit tugged at her memory, it being similar to a character in a movie or a show beginning with J… Joe… John Brave? OH! Troll Johnny Bravo! What was it he did? Karate? Yes, karate! She always thought Troll Johnny Bravo would be friends with Troll Samurai Jack - or even, and she blushed as she thought this, kismesis! They looked cute as a matesprite pairing but their kismesis pairing was soooo underrated! She also thought Troll Johnny would be moirails with his best friend - Troll Carl Chryniszzswics. It was such a cute pairing  (maybe Troll Carl could even auspistice their Kismesis relationship!)</p><p>She could go on for hours about their relationship dynamics but she was getting distracted again! The point of her rant was that her human-self did karate like Troll Johnny Bravo! She was quickly becoming a fan of her alt-self: being able to do ANY moves like TJB was cool! </p><p>She grabbed her black karate belt, holding it up in the air with victory sparkling in her eyes; wrapping it around her waist, she felt powerful - something about the high status black belt made her feel amazing. She pretended to do some karate punches, catching herself reflected in her full length mirror that was attached to her wardrobe.</p><p>While the lack of horns, grey, and yellow eyes was freaky, she couldn't lie when she said she was quite cute as a human. Green eyes - rich and bright - stared at her, the smile on the figure, adorable with dimples. A kitty-cap sat on her head causing her hair to stick out - that, luckily, still being short. </p><p> She could stay, staring at herself, but instead, Nepeta walked over to her drawers, opening the first one and shovelling the contents around in it. A few bits and bobs, a button or two, and a very gorgeous, leather book.</p><p>Huh, a book. Shouldn't that be on the shelf? She obtained the book, handling it with care as she opened it to reveal the secrets hidden by the sewn cover. She flicked through it, stopping at random pages and looking at the pictures. There were doodles too: hearts, swirls, squiggles and lines - there was even a picture of Pounce De Leon here and there as well as normal cat drawings. A detail caught her eye though, a reoccurring colour, a colour that tingled her senses-</p><p>"Nepurrta, it's time fur dinner!"</p><p>Springing up, Nepeta slammed the book shut, shoving it back into her drawers and turned to the door, unsuspiciously whistling. That's something she'll miss: her sixth cat sense. Stood at the door, giggling, was Meulin, eyes beady as she looked at her. Was Meulin still deaf? She'd begun learning ASL (Alternian sign language) back when she was in her cave - not like Meulin would know any of it anyway - and had the basics down. Meulin was good at reading lips in the dream bubbles, did being human change that? </p><p>"Well, what are mew waiting fur? C'mon silly."</p><p>"Oh, OH! Yeah, I'll be right there."</p><p>Meulin smiled, giving no indication she was deaf. Well, fur-ick, that's not very helpful. They left, leaving Nepeta to stalk behind (welcome of course, she had no idea where to go). What were they going to have? Junk food and apple juice like Davesprite told her he had most? </p><p>Her journey to the dinner table was easy, figuring out what was on it - not so much. What the fur-ick is a fork? And what the fur-ick is a plate?!</p><p> </p><p>    "I don't get it Nepeta, why the actual fuck are you crying over the knife and fork situation? It was one fucking accident, that doesn't mean you had to trek to my room and dampen my floors with your weird ass tears."</p><p>"Karkitty, they made fun of me, how was I supposed to know how to use a fork when I've never even seen one…"</p><p>Paws holding her head up, Nepeta sat, perched at the end of Karkat's bed, facing him with transparent tears in her eyes. Dinner had been half a disaster when Karkat got there, grub sauce (or well 'gravy') had been splashed everywhere and Nepeta was in the midst of it, looking one part scared, one part worried, and another part confused. With a loud 'what the fuck are you doing' Karkat joined her, cutting her steak up and stabbing a part with the fork, giving it to her with fiery eyes. </p><p>"It's not my fault you lived in a fucking cave and don't even have an ounce of knowledge on how normal, civilized trolls are. Fuck, I'm a mutant and I'm more normal than your sorry ass, and anyway you're a fucking human now, they'd expect you to know what a gogdamn fork is. Here, have the nobel prize of 'most dramatic and moronic person in the world' - you deserve it. Now could you leave? I'm kind of busy right now."</p><p>Karkat should know by now, that's never all when it comes to dealing with his friends. Though when she pulled a book from her big-ass pocket, he was pleasantly surprised - Nepeta had done it, she'd found something.</p><p>"I found this book in my room!" </p><p>She slid it over to Karkat, his eyes inspecting it's connected patterns, the intricate details were one of a skilled seamstress, hand-sewn and nipping at a corner of his memory. His face contorted, a flicker of curiosity and conflict, before he shoved it back to her. </p><p>"Save it for the group chat, if we look at it together then we'll probably be able to figure something out."</p><p><span class="karkat">[CG]: OK DID ANYONE FIND ANYTHING OF IMPORTANCE?</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: yeah, some things.</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: mhm i have some stuff thatll help us</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: OK WHO WANTS TO GO FIRST, ORDERLY MANNER GUYS.</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">[AC]: :33 &lt; i want to go furst! ive found a really important discofurry!</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: YES I FUCKING KNOW. BE PATIENT GOGDAMN.</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">[AC]: :33 &lt; but kaaarkitty! you're curious too aren't mew?</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: OF COURSE. IT'S JUST EASIER TO GET THEIR SHIT OUT OF THE WAY FIRST</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: oh but now im really curious :(</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: WELL YOU CAN FUCKING WAIT. EGBERT, YOU WANT TO GO FIRST?</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: umm sure? mines probably the least important so yeah!<br/>
[EB]: firstly, i found out betty crocker still has a brand<br/>
[EB]: she hasn't been cancelled for her evil doings. curse you crocker!</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: wait crocker?<br/>
[TG]: wait does that means sea hitlers still fucking aliec????</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: i don't know! don't panic yet roxy, it might be...<br/>
[EB]: it might be a different betty? running the brand??</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: no it wouldnt be<br/>
[TG]: is she a human too???? oh my god</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: IF IT HELPS, FROM WHAT I CAN TELL ALL OUR ANCESTORS ARE ALIVE AGAIN SO YES, THE CONDESCE WOULD BE HUMAN.</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: karkat that is not helping</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: WHATS THE FUCKING PROBLEM? JUST KILL HER AGAIN</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: omg karkat i can not legally kill her wtfff</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: OH YEAH, I FORGOT EARTH WAS FULL OF FUCKING PANSIES.</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: what are we going to do if she remembers???</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: we're going to do nothing because we won't let that happen!</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: but what if she does?!?! shell mass genicide eveeyoen again!!</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: NO SHE WON'T<br/>
[CG]: SHE'S DUMB BUT NOT THAT FUCKING DUMB. SHE'LL KNOW SHE'S NOT POWERFUL ENOUGH TO MURDER EVERYONE AND WILL MOST LIKELY KEEP IT ON THE DOWN LOW</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: how do you knoe that??? she s a genicisal maniac snd took over earth onec shell fuckin do ot sgain,!!!</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: I WAS UNDER HER RULE FUCKWIT. IF YOU'RE GOING TO TRUST ANYONES JUDGEMENT THAT'D BE ME, I LITERALLY HAD TO DEAL WITH HER BULLSHIT AUTHORITY FOR SIX FUCKING SWEEPS - YOU'D THINK I KNOW HOW SHE WORKS PRETTY DAMN WELL? SHE KNOWS HOW TO RUN STUFF AND SHE KNOWS HOW MUCH POWER SHE HAS.</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: fuck ok yh ok no u make a good point<br/>
[TG]: she may be powerful in this world but not powerful enough<br/>
[TG]: fuuuuuuuck doesnt help calm my nerves though</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">[AC]: :00 &lt; roxy are mew going to be okay? *ac climbs onto her lap, purring comfortingly*</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: oh god *i stroke acs head*<br/>
[TG]: geez i need a drink brb</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: oh no roxy, you come back here right now<br/>
[EB]: oh… she's gone</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: JUST CONTINUE, SHE'LL PROBABLY READ WHAT YOU SAID WHEN SHE COMES BACK</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: ok well that does bring me onto my next point<br/>
[EB]: we need to be reaaaaaaaally careful if we attempt to reveal our identities</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: WHY THE FUCK WOULD WE REVEAL OURSELVES?</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: maybe because this could help others remember?<br/>
[EB]: the media's caught onto what happened at the park, they're looking for us.<br/>
[EB]: some people have made some really interesting theories as well! you should check some out.</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: HAHA THEY'RE FAR FROM DISCOVERING THE ACTUAL FUCKFEST OF A STORY WE WENT THROUGH<br/>
[CG]: KEEP GUESSING NOOKWIFFS YOU'RE FAR FROM THE FUCKING TRUTH</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: there's a surprising amount of parents that want us caught<br/>
[EB]: they say it's for our 'protection' but i'm guessing they're just scared</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">[AC]: :33 &lt; thats furry sweet of them eifur way!</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: hehe iam bAXK<br/>
[TG]: AND o have soma the bubbpy jooce</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">[AC]: :(( &lt; oh noooo whats your lusus going to say?</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: it ks fien cuz only rosy will care and she cant control thia party animal</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: roxy you need to drop the alcohol<br/>
[EB]: what if another rift opened? you're the only one who can deal with it</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: yeas which is y i have made a litle something ro holp us</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">[AC]: :33 &lt; *ac sits patiently, peering up at roxy with curious eyes*</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: *and i pause for suspebse*<br/>
[TG]: i continue the susoense by taking a looookng sip of mu maritni</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: ...you mean martini?</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: you got mr reiiiight dud<br/>
[TG]: i craeted a tool thatll help us sew the rifts up<br/>
[TG]: theres three tools though cuz I didnt have enough grist for 4</span></p><p>Karkat re-read the message a couple of times, processing what she had just said. Did she… use all the grist without permission?</p><p><span class="karkat">[CG]: DID YOU FUCKING<br/>
[CG]: DID YOU FUCKING USE UP *ALL* THE GRIST WE GOT??</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: well yh? for a good cause!!</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: AND YOU DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD'VE, I DON'T KNOW, ASKED US IF IT WAS ALRIGHT TO USE IT ALL???<br/>
[CG]: DO YOU NOT HAVE A LICK OF COMMON SENSE OR WAS THE ALCOHOL TALKING? BECAUSE I CANT EVEN START TO *BELIEVE* THIS NONSENSICAL **BULLSHIT** YOU HAVE BROUGHT UPON US TODAY.<br/>
[CG]: GOOD CAUSE OR NOT WE'RE A FUCKING TEAM, THE GRIST BELONGS TO ALL OF US YOU CANT JUST GO AROUND FUCKING WITH IT. WHAT IF JOHN OR NEPETA NEEDED IT FOR SOMETHING IMPORTANT?</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">[AC]: :33 &lt; i dont though!</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: yeah same</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: SHUT THE FUCK UP. WHAT IF YOU *DID* NEED IT. WHAT IF WE NEED IT IN THE FUTURE FOR SOMETHING THAT'LL HELP US BEAT THIS FUCKBALL OF A GAME? WHAT IF WE NEEDED TO SAVE ALL THE GRIST TO CREATE A FINAL WEAPON OR SOMETHING THAT COULD HELP US IN THE LONG RUN.<br/>
[CG]: MY POINT IS THAT YOU CAN'T JUST USE IT WITHOUT TELLING US WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO WITH IT. THERE'S MORE IMPORTANT THINGS WE COULD HAVE USED IT FOR</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: omg karkat i swear you're just trying to find an excuse to get angry!</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: nono karkats gotta pount<br/>
[TG]: i shoulda said as soon as i dound if<br/>
[TG]: found** lmao and all fwh other corrections<br/>
[TG]: the*** lamo<br/>
[TG]: lmao***** lol</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">[AC]: :33 &lt; found it? found what, roxy?</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: yeah... how'd you alchemize it?</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: oh right! yh mumma me has a lil llab<br/>
[TG]: i don't tink she knows aboit it in this world but it has a whole ass alchmeizer and all that jazzzzz<br/>
[TG]: if you need anything you'll have to message meee</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: wait what's the 'tool' you made?</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: ooh riiiiight leme explainn<br/>
[TG]: it'ssss basically a needle<br/>
[TG]: i can appearify thread from void, made of void. it sews the seams of the void really</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: you mean the seams of reality?</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">[AC]: :33 &lt; they both make sense don't they?</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: WHO FUCKING CARES. IT FIXES THE PROBLEM DOESN'T IT?</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: in theory eeeeyessss</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: we'll just have to try it out the next time a rift opens.</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">[AC]: :33 &lt; but… what will we do if it doesn't work? shouldnt we have a backup plan?</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: WOW NEPETA SAYS SOMETHING SMART FOR ONCE</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">[AC]: :33 &lt; i did??</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: YES, YOU DID. IF IT DOESN'T END UP WORKING WHAT'LL WE DO THEN?</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: i can always try different methods…<br/>
[TG]: what if i entered the void? that could parobably work somehow??</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: AND WE'LL PROBABLY LOSE YOU IN THE FUCKING PROGRESS. YOU ARE NOT ENTERING THE VOID.</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: pfffft karkat ill be fine probly</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: NO YOU FUCKING WON'T. WE HAVE NO IDEA HOW THE RIFTS EVEN WORK, YOUR DUMBASS IS NOT JUST GOING TO ENTER IT WITHOUT USING FUCKING LOGIC THAT IT COULD MAYBE KILL YOU???</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">[AC]: :33 &lt; *ac perks up. her shipping sense is tingling and the pale connections are strong! is karkat pale??*</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: NEPETA.<br/>
[CG]: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK.<br/>
[CG]: OF COURSE I'M FUCKING NOT ARE YOU ACTUALLY STUPID??</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: yeah nep i love you and all but likeeee inow a smisgwm of troll squares and im peppy sure thats jsut what frienss are<br/>
[TG]: catch my drift?<br/>
[TG]: no offense karkat btw lol</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: NONE FUCKING TAKEN</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">[AC]: :33 &lt; oh noo ill have to make my shipping wall again :((</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: yeah…that's a tiny bit weird nepeta, but Karkat has a point, we don't know what would happen if we entered the rifts, you are not going in it!</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: mmmmyh fine tahts fare</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: was that all?</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: lol yh</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: well moving on! didn't nepeta have something to share?</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">[AC]: :33 &lt; ummm… oh! yes i do!</span></p><p>Nepeta dropped to the floor, flipped the book to a random page and took a picture.<br/>
He watched from his chair, noticing a piece of paper slip out. </p><p>"The fuck's that?" he said, pointing to the paper.</p><p>She followed his gaze, picking it up and looking at it. On further inspection, it was an envelope addressed to her. With a moment of shared confusion, Nepeta handed it to Karkat, letting him read it aloud.</p><p>
  <span class="maryam">My dear, darling Nepeta,</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="maryam">I hope this letter finds you in good health, the distance between us is evermore and I miss you, and the others, dearly. With the troubling weather lately, I find myself often wondering how it is on your side of the world? I hope the sun has treated you well unlike the awful corners of Britain - the rain keeps pouring as I write you this letter, the sun far from coming out anytime soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="maryam">I do hope you've been behaving, I assume you have, yes? Without me there to keep watch, I trust that you've kept a keen eye on our Karkat as well, though I don't doubt you haven't - not one second. You're becoming a responsible, young mistress, now aren't you? </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="maryam">Of course, this isn't a letter of update nor upkeep. If I had this timed correctly, it should be your birthday, and if it does come late then we shan't mark our calendars - play pretend instead as we celebrate your special day. Word got to me that your old journal had started depleting in space and so I took it upon myself to create something similar in style, but longer in pages. I'd hate to spoil the surprise but there are some things I must explain, you'll just have to open your present, if you have not done so already. If not, then you can right now; in fact, I encourage it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="maryam">I had made it from scratch, the pages were tricky to work with but I'm pleased with the outcome, I do hope you will be too. If you're in the right light, you will find that the lines are made from a silver inking, shining bright to reflect how you are to me: a bright character amongst the dull. I managed to find some gorgeous olive thread that I couldn't resist using to sew the leather with. It adds your charm to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="maryam">I should explain the pattern now, shouldn't I? You will find it hard to believe that I had chosen it from a dream I once had. It's faint to me now but I remember very clearly your odd presence. Not to say it was bad seeing you in my dream, just why you were there was rather strange to me. You floated there, I was stuck in a pit somewhere and you came towards me, brandishing what I can only assume was a hoodie, rouge with a half heart on it. Not half heart in the sense of only part of, but more in a half of the heart was hollowed out. Of course, you can just look at the cover to understand what I mean - I just feel the need to have it written down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="maryam">Well, I shouldn't keep you much longer. I hope you have a wonderful day. We all wish you a happy birthday, and remember to be good - more surprises are coming your way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="maryam">I await your response in peaceful solitude, </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="maryam">      Love from your favourite Aunt,                     Kanaya xoxo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Are. You. Fucking. Joking? </p><p><span class="roxy">[TG]: k guyyys are you thereeee</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: are they alright?</span></p><p>He called it. He fucking called it. Is Sollux or Gamzee really next in this fuckfest of a family tree? It's going to be Sollux next, he's placing bets on it as we speak. And what's this about 'keeping a keen eye on Karkat'? He was responsible, what the fuck? He didn't need anyone to watch over him, what the actual fuck Kanaya?</p><p><span class="roxy">[TG]: nooooo i hate bein left kn the dark :((</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: are you still there? karkat? nepeta?</span></p><p>In all seriousness though, Karkat should have clearly seen this coming. Everyone knew of the Signless story, the fact that the Dolorosa adopted him, and the fact that Kanaya was her descendent made sense that they were related but what's an aunt? </p><p><span class="roxy">[TG]: you guys have been gone aloooong time</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: are they ok? should we check on them?</span></p><p>More importantly, Britain - another country? Kanaya was overseas? Depending on the date this was sent, they could probably find out if she was still overseas. He crouched down, ignoring the incoming messages on his computer and picked up the book, quickly checking the first page. It was obvious Nepeta started the exact day she got it, the only indication being what was written down. What wasn't an indication was the date - or more so the lack of. He doubted Nepeta did that: she's not one to sabotage evidence. </p><p>The gears in their heads churned, confusion and mystery enveloped them as their screens flashed blue and pink.</p><p>"Send it to the chat…"</p><p><span class="roxy">[TG]: neeeepeeeetaaaa dont leave us in suspense :(((</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: didn't you just do that to us rox?</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: yhhh but I said I waz deinkibg</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: do you think everythings alright on their end? what if something happened?</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: neppys a strong gal if anything happened im sure theyd be ok</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">[AC]: :33 &lt; *ac trots back to the group shouting im back!!*<br/>
[AC]: :33 &lt; sorry about that we found a letter!</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: nep!!! welcome back :))))</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: where were you? did something happen?</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: WE JUST GOT MILDLY DISTRACTED AND FOUND OUT SOME THINGS THAT MAKE TOTAL SENSE BUT HAS STILL THINKPAN FUCKED ME</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: um right. what'd you find out?</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: LEAST IMPORTANT THING IS KANAYA'S RELATED TO US AND IS APPARENTLY OUR 'AUNT'<br/>
[CG]: CAN ONE OF YOU NOOKFUCKERS EXPLAIN THAT ONE TO ME?? THE FUCK IS AN AUNT??</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: its ur parents sibling<br/>
[TG]: parents as in singular cuz then thatd mean ur parents were siblings and thatd b weiiiiird</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: which side is your aunt on?</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: WHAT?</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: oh my lord, who's Kanaya's guardian?</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: THE DOLOROSA?<br/>
[CG]: OH<br/>
[CG]: OH SHE'S ON MY FATHER'S SIDE THEN? I GUESS??</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: then that means she's your father's sister. you guys are her niece/nephews</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: OMGOG<br/>
[CG]: TRAGIC. WORDS CAN'T EXPLAIN HOW TRAGIC THAT IS. POOR KANAYA.</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: yes ok can we get onto what else you discovered?? im dyiiiing of anticipeation</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">[AC]: :33 &lt; yes! of course here is a </span>LINK</p><p>The link, of course, led to a picture of Nepeta's journal (diary?). It displayed a page with four pictures on it, one was a group photo with her family - all familiar apart from one (Porrim, presumably, neither of them were close to her). The rest were of her, Karkat, and Kanaya. All had a description next to it, one picture contained Kanaya and Nepeta, stating that Kanaya had just made her a new hat, some doodles surrounded them: a swirl with six parts, her heart aspect, space themed doodles like stars, moons, meteors.  </p><p>The real pattern there was clear, no date, obscured by purple - at least he thought it was purple.</p><p><span class="roxy">[TG]: !??!!</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: wow what's with the blue?</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: ITS PURPLE FUCKASS.</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: that's indigo actually</span></p><p>Indigo, that's the bitch. But why indigo? Red or black would've been a better option - why was it indigo specifically. Put that on the mystery chalkboard; it's not the main focus.</p><p><span class="john">[EB]: indigo or not, why is there a lot of it? what's it hiding?</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: ARE YOU FUCKING DEAD-PANNED? THE DATE OBVIOUSLY.</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: mhm but why?? whats the improtance</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">[AC]: :33 &lt; i don't meow. all of the pages are like that!</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: fuuuuck i haaaaaaate mysteryssss<br/>
[TG]: i wanna know yyy :((((</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: we all do, we'll just have to wait and see.</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: are you sure EVERY page is like that?? is there no exception?</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">[AC]: :33 &lt; nope! efurry page is like that..<br/>
[AC]: :33 &lt; im confuzzled on why too. I don't really get why you would want to ruin a purrfectly good book!</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: yh! thatz sad :(</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: ANY THEORIES ON WHY?</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: idk to confuse us??? its working quite well</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: to get rid of a time frame? maybe the ink will disappear if we find out more, I have no idea..</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">[AC]: :33 &lt; oh :(( thats ok! im sure well figure it out soon</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: was there anything else? i hate to disappear but i kinda have to go</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: yh thats all i have to share on my end</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: PRETTY MUCH SAME HERE.</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: ok! well i'll be off then. should we meet up at some point tomorrow or?</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: WE'LL FIGURE THAT OUT TOMORROW, I'M TOO TIRED FOR THIS SHIT</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">[TG]: aight welllll byebyeeee nep, jon, kk</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">[AC]: :33 &lt; bye bye roxy! I'll see mew tomorrow!</span><br/>
<span class="john">[EB]: bye!</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">[CG]: SEE YA</span></p><p>Karkat put his legs on his desk, sitting back thinking of what to do next. Nepeta, on the other hand, focused on the book, going over the conversation they just had in her head. Obscured by indigo… indigo… indigo, INDIGO! EQUIUS! Oh my god, she'd forgotten that Equius didn't remember. He might never remember - their moirailagence, their game, killing imps together, he won't remember any of that! Their whole history together was gone now… their whole… replaced by these fake memories…</p><p>Her thoughts all came flooding in, the dam to her eyes breaking down and fading away, trickles of water escaping and sliding down her cheek.</p><p>"K-karkat…"</p><p>"What the fuck do you wan-"</p><p>He turned to face Nepeta, seeing her trembling in her knees, hiding her face. </p><p>"Oh fuck, Nepeta, what's…" he was about to lose his dignity, "shit… what's wrong?"</p><p>"E-equius doesn't remember! What am I… what am I going to do? There's no guarantee he'll remember again… what if he doesn't?"</p><p>Hiccuping and sniffling, the floodgates opened for Nepeta, still sitting on the floor. She had no moirail to go to, no close troll friends who remembered - Karkat was there but she doubted he would do anything (considering she had a moirail already and he probably wouldn't want to overstep boundaries). </p><p>But to her surprise, Karkat sat down next to her, hesitating before stroking her back in comfort, allowing her to latch onto him and cry into his shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment, with Karkat circling patterns on her back, silent until he broke it, whispering barely above a breath.</p><p>"If we remembered - he will too. It'll be alright, they'll… remember eventually, one day."</p><p>She nodded her head slightly, acknowledging what he said. Pulling away and wiping her tears, she shovelled uncomfortably, sitting up straight and shying away from what just happened. </p><p>"I don't think I'll be able to face him knowing what he doesn't," she murmured. </p><p>"I know, it'll be weird facing any of them with how they are now. I don't think I'll be able to talk to any of them normally, fuck, I don't even think I'll be able to call them by their names," Karkat mimicked Nepeta, now acutely aware that she was, in fact, taller than him.</p><p>She nodded again, fiddling with her fingers as she thought.</p><p>"...what is with you and Dave?" she asked, solemnly.</p><p>He chuckled a bit, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling.</p><p>"Fuck if I know, Nepeta, we never figured it out on the meteor. God, I regret that now, I- god… I fucking loved him y'know? And now he doesn't even fucking know who I am or what we did together."</p><p>"What are we going to do next? Should I tell Equius?"</p><p>"No, don't tell him. He'd probably get majorly protective and prevent you from fighting. As for what we should do next… I don't fucking know, I'm no leader - ask John!"</p><p>Nepeta reassured him, he was a leader! He led them to beat the black king! Just because he made a few mistakes didn't mean that he should give up being the leader. But of course, he was stubborn - that was something she always knew. </p><p>Karkat refused taking the lead again. </p><p>So they parted ways before this turned into a right feelings jam (neither comfortable just yet to have one, Nepeta still partly mourning the loss of her moirail and Karkat reminiscing the time he spent with Dave). </p><p>'<span class="karkat">It's hard being a leader</span>', he thought as he sat back on his chair. '<span class="karkat">It's hard and nobody understands.</span>'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for joining me, I hope you enjoyed and will stay for the next chapter!</p><p>Again, I hope the formatting wasn't too bad. Constructive criticism is always welcome!</p><p>Remember to check out the original by 09Pyros_09Hydros</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>